


偶像派校园乐队也有春天

by justanormalplayer



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:21:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27599507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanormalplayer/pseuds/justanormalplayer
Summary: top jisungbottom chenlenano,markchan/chanmark a little
Relationships: Park Jisung & Zhong Chen Le, Park Jisung/Zhong Chen Le
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	偶像派校园乐队也有春天

01/  
主唱是什么，是一个乐队的灵魂，是领头羊，是摇滚明星，是叛逆……

妈的，可小东哥你也太叛逆了吧。钟辰乐对着电话那头喊，嗓门和音调都极高，黄仁俊自觉戴上耳塞，虽然这声音还是能透过耳塞传进耳朵里。

再怎么也不能因为要找对象就退出乐队吧，难道你当初答应我组乐队就是为了找对象吗，你怎么能这样，再不仗义也没这样的吧，李东赫你人生当中就没点找对象以外像样的追求——话还没说完就被打断。

辰乐啊你这次不说敬语哥哥原谅你了哈，就当是给你开了平语时间。再说了哥哥现在已经高二了，高二课业多重你又不是不知道。

东赫哥你可别跟我装，你是那种学习的人吗？

哥哥有事去厕所一趟，辰乐呀先不聊了拜拜~

喂！东赫哥！哥！喂！！呀！！李东赫！！！电话那边是忙音，李东赫就这么挂了电话溜了，黄仁俊觉得要不是自己死命捂上钟辰乐的嘴，他能气到嗓门震碎手机屏幕上贴着的钢化膜。

辰乐，听哥一句劝，找个新的主唱吧。

三个月之后一起比赛公演，组了还得磨合期，我上哪儿找新主唱。钟辰乐往活动室里的椅子上一瘫，满脑子盘算着怎么把李东赫拽回来，黄仁俊明白李东赫宛如脱缰野马，拽是拽不回来了，他给钟辰乐出主意说：你不就唱的挺好，你行你上。

我是键盘，你见过几个乐队主唱是键盘手的，贝斯也跟着家里回香港了，现在乐队人都凑不齐。哥你不是也喜欢唱个歌，要不你来吧，帮帮我。

哥不来，黄仁俊摇摇头，哥兴趣爱好走的也是唱跳路线，声音压不住你们乐队伴奏，你就自己来吧，小学文艺汇演你you raise me up不是唱得挺好。然后再招个贝斯手凑凑人数，看哥招人海报都给你画好了，你拿着去打印一下贴出来。

钟辰乐手机收到文件打开样图，之间海报上几个大字格外抢眼：WE WANT U.他脱口而出着什么玩意儿，你当我们xx好声音吗。

凑合着用吧你，我也是最近没灵感了。

钟辰乐无奈，离开活动室拎着书包，翻了翻手机，今天没练习，他就这么去了打印店，打出来一沓子海报塞书包里打算第二天贴出来。路上戴上耳机听歌，音乐前奏在耳边刚一响起，钟辰乐叹了口气。李东赫做主唱那会儿骚气得不行，因为他就喜欢山羊皮，搞得他们集体练了一堆山羊皮的歌，钟辰乐手机歌单里前十几二十首全是山羊皮。

有时候街头公演观众多的时候，李帝努不爱说话就只站在那儿跟着练吉他，也正是因为不爱说话收获了个雕塑美男的外号，罗渽民长得漂亮光坐在那儿举起来鼓棒笑一笑就能让全场嗨起来的程度，贝斯……虽然按照传统贝斯一直都挺没存在感的，但没回香港之前的黄旭熙，仗着帅也算是突破贝斯魔咒能艳压全场。

乐队因为颜值名声在外人气很高，至于水平？水平不怎么样，说实话除了李东赫嗓子好，剩下几个人的演奏水平都不怎么样，钟辰乐之前还是小时候学古典钢琴那点童子功，真的接触乐队让他解放天性改曲风也费了不少力气。

其实都是中学最后一年突发奇想组乐队，跟着黄仁俊认识了梦高的小东哥和黄旭熙，然后小东哥拉来同级一对的竹马，大家凑在一块玩玩闹闹混了一年多，一直到钟辰乐考到梦高跟大家聚在一起。即使乐队一首像样的自作曲都没写出来，也不能就此散就散了，钟辰乐心里真的挺不是滋味。

想着想着钟辰乐一脑袋撞一人身上，像是撞得不轻，ipod也不小心掉在地上，那人揉着后背转过身看他，钟辰乐对他有印象，好像叫什么朴志晟的，因为个子挺高在高一学生之间人气很旺，班里孩子们也悄悄谈论起他过。朴志晟帮他捡起来ipod，然后拿着自己手里的另一个摇了摇示意，哦，一样呢。

钟辰乐点点头笑了一下，心想还挺有缘，没再说什么直径离开。回去之后他在聊天群里发了一条消息：孩子们，我们明天开始招新人。

02/  
梦高最有人气的乐队居然没有解散，而是开始招新，这是挺多人觉得意外的事。钟辰乐往教学楼底下贴招新海报，罗渽民和李帝努本意是发传单，却被人围了个水泄不通，李帝努用胳膊环在罗渽民腰后面，怕人太多撞到他的旧腰伤。罗渽民这边脸上挂着笑手上暗地里使着劲给李帝努多腾出来点空间。钟辰乐过去帮他们俩解围，他们俩是出来了，钟辰乐自己被挤在里面了，他一边解释以后正式演出了再说，一边说只招贝斯手，感兴趣了就来。走着走着差点被人绊倒，趁乱他抓住一只胳膊被人用力拉了出来，第一反应，这手还挺大。

钟辰乐再一抬头看着那手的主人，可不就是朴志晟，比起大手脸倒是小得不行，钟辰乐第二反应是你看这张脸，他要是放在乐队里得有多和谐。传单一塞塞进朴志晟手里：同学，乐队招新感兴趣吗，看一看吧，要是会一点就过来试试，而且只要是我们乐队的肯定能找到对象。

钟辰乐意识到自己说得有歧义，他开口解释：因为我们乐队很有人气嘛，所以来了之后会有更多人喜欢你，这样就能找到女朋友……算了我在说什么，反正感兴趣你就来。

放学后来的人还不少，可多半是粉丝，抱着贝斯却不动弹，只是挨个告白说欧巴们我一定会努力练习的。唯一会的几个弹得都很烂，矮子里拔高个，算下来居然朴志晟弹得最好，因为手指修长，勾打琴弦很漂亮。李帝努全程眉头锁着就没打开过，他掏出一支烟塞进嘴里，还没来得及点着被身边的罗渽民拿出来搁手心里掰折揉吧揉吧碎了，兜里的打火机也被二话不说直接摸走。只有钟辰乐，眼睛全程盯着那双手没离开过，怎么说呢，太漂亮了，不管是勾弦的时候还是把自己从人堆里拖出来的时候。手背上隆起的筋脉和手指分明的骨节，都太漂亮了。

就你了。钟辰乐开口道，他说完眼神才瞥了瞥旁边两位哥，罗渽民点点头心想高一的小孩还挺盘靓条顺，就算搁乐队里当个花瓶都挺好。坐久了他觉得有点腰疼，站起来活动，说就这吧我跟帝努先回去了。出门之后李帝努还有点委屈罗渽民又没收他一支打火机，手一路碰碰罗渽民的胳膊却被攥住：戒了吧你戒了吧，没看见孩子们都在呢，二手烟不伤人啊。

03/  
训练期间朴志晟有事没事背着贝斯往活动室跑，戴着眼镜练琴的样子，成了校园里又一道靓丽的风景线。姑娘们觉得因为黄旭熙和李东赫离开乐队自己死去的心又复活了，有时候练习期间把着窗户尖叫。钟辰乐觉得有点好笑，你们这群人如果知道校草臭手，一个月能弹断四根弦还叫不叫得出来。

朴志晟的努力肉眼可见，进步也肉眼可见，李帝努吉他和贝斯都会点，时不时给他指导几下，罗渽民好像很喜欢他，总把他当小孩一样黏黏糊糊，朴志晟被搂抱的时候总是缩着脖子眼神看向钟辰乐，钟辰乐和李帝努就喜欢在旁边看热闹。说来未免显得有点落井下石，朴志晟表情越痛苦钟辰乐越觉得好玩，笑得他跪在地上拍着地板笑到肚子疼，罗渽民一看他笑那么开心，就过来折腾他，嘴里念叨着：钟炸雷来来来，哥哥抱抱。李帝努也走过来笑眼弯弯地抱在罗渽民身上，钟辰乐被压在最底下，从喊快放开老子，到喊哥哥哥哥我错了我错了饶了我吧。

被解放了的朴志晟站在一边笑得眼睛眯起来，钟辰乐看着他笑着拍手的样子也跟着笑起来，殊不知那个样子让朴志晟觉得很可爱，可爱到如果时间一直暂停在这里永不前进也是可以被接受的程度。

放学后他们扛着东西去街头表演，乐队名从rookies被正式改为dream，围着的观众多是附近中学的女生，主唱换为钟辰乐之后他们没再唱过山羊皮，罗渽民提议皇后，李帝努觉得挺好，朴志晟说辰乐唱什么都好听。Dream第一次街头表演，钟辰乐唱了I was born to love u，越唱越嗨，观众渐渐围得多了些，等到we will rock u因为太出名已经有人一起拍手打节奏。唱到一半有警察慢慢靠过来，朴志晟反应快一把扯着钟辰乐的手就往外跑，剩下李帝努罗渽民俩人在原地愣着被查证件。

天色渐渐暗了下来，朴志晟一直牵着钟辰乐的手，抓得紧紧的，钟辰乐感觉到他的手指尖上起了一层薄茧，想来这个月他是真的很努力练习。

就这么一直跑了很久，跑到身上都起了一层细密的汗，手心里也是湿热的。直到跑了很远他们俩钻进逼仄幽暗的巷子里，朴志晟背靠着墙把他拉过来贴得很近，像是在拥抱。感觉甩开了警察之后，钟辰乐长舒一口气，黑暗当中他冲着朴志晟笑，四周是一团模糊他也不知道朴志晟能不能看清。他们的手还抓在一起，钟辰乐累得把下巴抵在朴志晟肩膀上休息，一边小声笑着一边喘气，声音就响在朴志晟的耳边。

朴志晟歪过头，嘴唇碰到了钟辰乐的脸颊，看似无意却像有意的亲吻，有点湿润柔软的唇瓣就这么亲了一下自己的脸又迅速离开，朴志晟跟他小声道歉，解释说自己没戴眼镜看不清。朴志晟的声音压得很低，就像是贝斯一样，一个字一个字蹦出来很好听，听得钟辰乐也红了脸：没事，大家都是男生不小心碰一下又怎么。

是真的没事吗，钟辰乐也不清楚。他有点想松开手，朴志晟突然张开手臂把他搂在怀里小声说嘘。外面有什么东西在小声响动，钟辰乐的胸腔贴着朴志晟的，是贴得太紧了他甚至能感觉到对方的心跳隔着肋骨和肌肉在震动，他想到朴志晟大概也是同样的感觉，就努力深呼吸让心跳更平稳一点，但没什么用。响动渐渐停了，传来一声猫叫，钟辰乐放心了，朴志晟还在抱着他，心脏怦怦乱跳也不知道是谁的。

他小声说，是因为跑步跑太久了。

……什么？

心脏。

朴志晟有点尴尬地笑出声，说哈哈哈是，我也是，跑步跑的。

两个人都在欲盖弥彰，却又越描越黑。

04/  
竹马两个人被卖了也还是仗义，在局子里盖一条毯子睡了一宿。警察问起来另外两个人，就咬死了说不认识。警察笑笑说你们这些小孩啊，不是不让你们玩音乐，问题是街头公演不报备，你们俩还是未成年人，打电话叫监护人过来领吧，回去跟你们那俩朋友说清楚以后不要晚上在大街上表演了，也是为你们的安全考虑。

李帝努爸妈在国外，来的是罗渽民的妈妈，签了字之后，俩人没休息好一起带着所有的乐器去了罗渽民家里补觉，临睡前被罗妈妈硬拖到餐桌前一人喝一碗豆腐汤才放行到床上睡觉。

当晚钟辰乐跟着去了朴志晟家里，给妈妈提早发了短信说在朋友家玩忘记时间就直接住一晚上。朴志晟妈妈抱怨他放学后在外面贪玩，怎么这么晚才回家，饭都凉了。朴志晟闪开把背后的钟辰乐拿出来放在妈妈面前，钟辰乐倒是长得可爱还乖巧，遇到比较生分的词汇说得不利索的时候，语气还带点奶声奶气。钟辰乐可爱光波成功发射，朴志晟的妈妈立刻转怒为笑，不仅热了饭还又多煮了两包拉面让他们俩吃得开心。

周一去学校，罗渽民抱着钟辰乐转了快四十圈把他转晕之后扔在地上泄愤，朴志晟这边被李帝努当杠铃练习举铁。钟辰乐和朴志晟俩人一个晕得趴在地上天旋地转想吐，一个人怕得抓着李帝努的脖子大喊大叫哥我错了。

惩罚结束比赛临近，罗渽民说这次真的是最后一次比赛了，我跟帝努就快高三，以后练习时间肯定越来越少。李帝努也很看重这次比赛，名不名次不重要，但大家一起玩了这么久，比赛公演就像一个结果，他们聚在一起的快乐和汗水应当得出一个足够令他们满意的结果。

钟辰乐明白会者定离的道理，大家终究有一天会各奔东西，这次乐队也会是他青春人生里最浓墨重彩的一笔，朴志晟提议我们比赛的时候换个造型吧。黄仁俊特地设计了全新的海报给他们，感动得钟辰乐抱着他在原地跳，黄仁俊说不用谢，给哥哥讲讲你们几个人的爱情故事就当报答吧。

钟辰乐一脸懵，什么爱情故事？

我听小姑娘们传了，那天警察一来朴志晟一把拉起你的手上演私奔罗曼史了，剩罗渽民跟李帝努俩冤大头搁局子里睡了一宿。按照传统都是主唱和吉他手来一段不得不说的秘密，我之前也以为你会跟李帝努搞一起呢，谁知道新来的贝斯这么会玩。黄仁俊拿着笔一脸掩盖不住的兴奋。

比赛当天，他们四个戴着帽子上台唱了两首歌，第一首躁得不行，钟辰乐刚开口就把帽子扔到台下，四个人顶着刚漂染的五颜六色的头发。受邀做评委的教导主任认出来是本校的，站起来指着准备说什么，声音已经被台下的欢呼声淹没，人们在舞台前聚在一起，吹口哨的跟着跳的一起唱的什么都有。第二首唱完钟辰乐差点跳水，但想了想李帝努都还没砸吉他呢，自己就不装逼了。下台成员们都被团团围住，朴志晟费了好大的劲才挤出来向钟辰乐这边靠拢。

后台收拾东西的时候，钟辰乐笑着摸摸朴志晟的后颈，说不错嘛你进步这么大，我一开始还以为你就是为了找对象来的，随便玩玩就跑路。

朴志晟摇摇头说我就是为了找对象来的。

钟辰乐一脸嗯？小子你还挺敢，现在找到了吗？

朴志晟低头不好意思地笑笑，说那得看你愿不愿意被我找了。

05/  
梦高校草跟你告白说想跟你搞对象，你搞不搞。

这个问题放在钟辰乐面前，答案其实是毫不犹豫的，不搞不是人。他也不是没见过帅哥，他身边帅哥到处都是，从小东哥和他那个加拿大男朋友，再到雕刻美男李帝努，女心狙击罗渽民，为人低调的东北甜心黄仁俊在高二校草榜上也是排得上号的，一起玩得很好的黄旭熙不用提，也是ig上出了名的网红帅哥。再者说他钟辰乐早晨起来照照镜子，本人也是个帅哥。

钟辰乐是那种会因为区区美色就沉沦的肤浅的人吗，不是的，他答应跟朴志晟交往，绝对不是因为他帅而已，主要是人格魅力。像一个月弹断八根弦啊，玩个儿童海盗船还被吓到低头缩着身子啊，还有听歌品味跟自己差了个十万八千里啊等等。但是没办法你知道吧，朴志晟太帅了，我就可以原谅一切。钟辰乐跟黄仁俊吐槽到最后自己也认了，他甚至开始替朴志晟说话：更何况也不是除了帅就一无是处，志晟性格很好，很温柔也有他自己的浪漫。

黄仁俊刷到他朋友圈分享音乐动态就纳闷：你不是最讨厌od吗，怎么最近开始听了。

钟辰乐咬着牙说没办法，朴志晟对着他唱了you&i，他听完还想听就去单曲循环，结果听到最后还变得好听了。他也跟朴志晟吐槽过，朴志晟想了想说：但是艺术这种东西本身就是主观的感受，没有真正的好坏之分，只有喜不喜欢的区别吗。

就像我，其实我也清楚贝斯我弹得很烂，大家喜欢我只是因为我是dream的一员，只是因为大家都很好看，但是青春偶像派乐队也可以被人爱不是吗，我一直的看法是，能够给自己，给大家都带来快乐和幸福就好了。

是啊，在那些台下观众和他们一起跳跃一起合唱的无数个瞬间，李帝努、罗渽民、记忆里的李东赫和黄旭熙，以及他钟辰乐和朴志晟，台下看着他们演出的李敏亨和黄仁俊，以及其他的观众，大家都是快乐的，幸福的，即使只是暂时。瞬间的激情足以被放在记忆里，作为薪柴，在日后所有心碎的悲伤的痛苦的瞬间，都可以拿出来再次点燃，重新温暖、振奋和幸福。

06/  
那次比赛之后，有经纪公司给钟辰乐打电话，说你嗓音不错要不要来做爱豆，钟辰乐问那我们乐队的其他人呢。经纪公司的人解释说你们整体外型很优秀，我给他们也联系了，你有意向的话再动员他们一下，爱豆也没什么不好的。

钟辰乐一听说谢谢你的来电，我们搞乐队其实就只是为了开心，如果我朋友们没有意愿出道的话，那我也没意愿。

比赛没有拿什么名次，虽然氛围很好，但其实他们演奏得真的很业余，唱的题材也不够青少年积极向上。回到学校之后全员染回了黑发，又和以前一样，钟辰乐很想念朴志晟当时挑染的那几撮黄毛，班里女生去看那场演出的时候还带了相机拍饭拍，钟辰乐不好意思地跟她要来照片看，有一张朴志晟站在自己身旁侧着脸看着自己，眼神好温柔好温柔。钟辰乐看着照片问可不可以卖给自己。

同学立刻激动：你要几张不管电子版还是打印版我都送给你，好歹我也是做了几年的小太阳，偶像跟我要返图我怎么能要钱。钟辰乐笑着说不用，这一张就好。

那张拍的真的很好，照片里的朴志晟很好看，钟辰乐还从来不知道他看向自己的目光会如此温柔，怎么说呢，就像是很多很多爱意积攒成一片海洋，浪潮一波一波地用来。

再后来因为哥哥们升入高三练习次数越来越少，练习逐渐变成了朴志晟和钟辰乐的二人约会，偶尔逃课躲在活动室角落里偷偷接吻，放学之后一起去吃炒年糕，和其他小情侣没什么区别。李帝努和罗渽民高三毕业双双考上sky，不清楚他们有没有确认交往，但学霸情侣的名声一直在外传得很广。李东赫在李敏亨的监督下拼了命地学习，最终留在首尔，考了个离家近点但比较一般的大学，李敏亨选了离那所学校最近的成均馆，两个人时不时还回来被钟辰乐撞到在体验高中青春。黄仁俊把高中画过的所有包括漫画包括给乐队设计的传单和海报，整理了作品集，拿到了很有名气艺术院校的offer，去了欧美留学。黄旭熙和他们一直都没断联系，前段时间说自己在大学组了新的乐队，你们什么时候来的话，一起来看我们的公演。

乐队散了吗，应该是散了吧，大家都各自奔向了各自的未来，但也好像没有散，现代科技的发展依然可以将他们联结在一起，还可以传达着彼此的爱意和思念。不管是rookies还是dream，都是缘分的红线，也是他们的一部分青春，一直一直都藏在他们的记忆里无法驱散。

07/  
终于轮到朴志晟和钟辰乐的高考结束，黄仁俊和黄旭熙隔着大洋给他们俩视频通话，说等回来就给他们祝贺，朴志晟还不太适应黄旭熙在屏幕那头对着他热情大喊hey我的碰友。留在首尔的四个人先和他们俩一起聚了，因为成人还喝了点啤酒，酒足饭饱之后大家各回各家。路上朴志晟问你还记不记得我们被警察追那次，跟今天晚上就很像。

钟辰乐笑着说我记得，那天好像是我第一次觉得喜欢你，心脏乱跳。

朴志晟说我比你要更早一点。

是第一次撞到之后发现ipod一样的时候吗？

朴志晟摇摇头说不是，是中学三年级的时候，你和哥哥们在路边准备着公演，他们还在整理插头，你当时已经调好了琴，可能是活动手指弹了一小段小星星变奏曲。

钟辰乐皱了皱鼻子说我都不记得了。

朴志晟嘿嘿地傻笑。

你那天亲我也是故意的吧。钟辰乐开口问他。

你怎么知道。

那天你戴了隐形眼镜，怎么会看不清不小心碰到我。

哎，辰乐太聪明了，根本瞒不到你。

因为和家里提前通过电话报备，他们俩到酒店开了个房间休息，洗漱完躺在床上，朴志晟看着他的眼睛说辰乐我喝太多了，保不齐会发生什么事情。

钟辰乐翻了个白眼，得了吧，我也是男的，我可是清楚喝太多根本发生不了任何事情，你想发生就发生，不要乱找借口。

朴志晟笑着去吻他的嘴唇，一边手放在他的下体帮他撸，钟辰乐的手也放在朴志晟的裤裆摸着他勃起的位置互相取悦。朴志晟的手心是柔软的，手指尖上有一层因为练琴练出来的薄茧，这样一只大手放在自己的阴茎上，手指尖摩擦着龟头，钟辰乐很快就射了，朴志晟问我可不可以做一次上面那个。

钟辰乐很纠结，也在心里暗自骂朴志晟是不是计划好的，先把自己伺候射了现在轮到他就可以委屈巴巴说自己不能没人管。但就像朴志晟什么都瞒不过钟辰乐，钟辰乐也什么都拒绝不了朴志晟，也是没办法了这。他眼看着朴志晟从床头柜翻出来酒店里放好的安全套，没有其他东西只好用沐浴液临时替代一下。

扩张的时候有点痛，朴志晟没什么经验，都是红着脸从罗渽民那里要来的教材临时补课，钟辰乐脸和脖子都是红的，朴志晟告诉他如果痛的话就说出来。钟辰乐一直到他第三根手指也伸进去的时候才开始喊痛，朴志晟更慢了些，然后把阴茎慢慢伸了进去。钟辰乐勾着他的脖子去咬他的喉结，很像不耐烦的猫，带着点力气和哼声，一边喘息着一边在朴志晟的喉结印上齿痕。朴志晟双手捏着他的腰，捏得原本很白的皮肤开始发红，钟辰乐只在他身上呜咽着落下一个又一个的牙印。

第一次的性爱是生猛的也是有点痛苦的，钟辰乐觉得痛苦比刺激要多，后来和朴志晟又做了两次就好多了，他甚至学会双腿圈在朴志晟的腰上，让朴志晟再用力一些往深处顶，索求的样子仿佛吃到了甜处。

朴志晟。

嗯？

如果能跟你一辈子这么做下去好像也不错呢。

躺在旁边的朴志晟攥紧了他的手，刚刚结束性爱两人都大汗淋漓，手心湿热像是那天晚上一起跑过的十几条街。朴志晟头靠着他的头说，那就一辈子这么做下去吧。

好像正是因为年纪太轻才会把一辈子永远这些话说得如此理直气壮，但是也正是因为年纪太轻所以什么都可以被原谅。因为年轻所以可以永远年轻，永远热情，永远梦想。

08/  
录取通知出来的时候是凌晨，钟辰乐正在房间等电脑网页刷新，他在看朴志晟的结果，楼下突然传来轰隆隆的马达声，他扒着窗户往下看，朴志晟坐在一台机车上冲他招招手。结果出来他看了两眼，结果也在预料当中，钟辰乐电脑也没关就跑下楼，看到车脱口而出：妈的好帅。

朴志晟挑了一下眉毛问是车好帅还是我好帅。

钟辰乐故意说车帅。末了又问你不是自行车都骑不好吗，这个怎么开来的。

朴志晟说我借东赫哥的，他载我过来，然后找敏亨哥去club了。

钟辰乐二话不说直接把头盔戴在头上坐在前面，拍了拍身后人的大腿说：来来来，让你辰乐哥哥带你兜兜风。

路上钟辰乐喜欢刺激把车开得很快一路狂奔，隔着头盔都能听到朴志晟在里面时不时大叫，声音瓮瓮的听起来很好笑。钟辰乐觉得他害怕想把他的手拉过来搂好自己的腰，结果吓得朴志晟连连大喊：双手扶把双手你双手扶车把别装逼！

车开到汉江边上，天气冷再加上是凌晨，这边真的没什么人，朴志晟摘下头盔脸色发白，从工具包里拿出啤酒来压压惊，钟辰乐一边笑他你这个胆子还借什么机车，一边接过啤酒抠了两下发现抠不开拉环，朴志晟接过来给他开，结果啤酒溅了钟辰乐一脸。他擦着脸上的啤酒，喝了剩下那小半罐，骂朴志晟你个臭手我操你——

还没喝完就被朴志晟拽过来摁趴在车座上背对着自己，朴志晟舔着洒在他脸上的那点啤酒把他裤子扒下来，在他耳朵边说：你也别操我了，试试被我操得了。钟辰乐被顶翻白眼，罐子里的啤酒洒了七七八八。朴志晟肏得他浑身软了唯独鸡巴梆硬，手一滑啤酒直接掉在地上。他刚想骂你怎么到处发情，灌木丛外面来了动静，他只得硬憋着声音由着朴志晟干他。朴志晟的腰力好到离谱，挺身挺得整个车不稳定在晃，钟辰乐预感摩托车的支架迟早得出事，却不想刚射完朴志晟还没从钟辰乐身体里退出来，就把他一把捞起，没让他跟着摩托车一起翻过去。

朴志晟把套摘下来心想坏了，他一边提裤子一边在心里小声和李东赫道歉：哥米亚内哟，等回去之后再赔你。

最后车是半夜打了紧急电话拖到修理厂的，他没敢告诉李东赫，估计李东赫杀了他的心都有。外面冷得不行，他们俩又开了房。钟辰乐跟他说我刚刚给你看了，你被录取了。朴志晟说我没搜到你的结果。

钟辰乐解释道我没来得及告诉你，我开春要回上海，大学在国内读了。

朴志晟一听把脸埋在他的胸前沉默，钟辰乐拍拍他的后背说，想见的人总能见到，上海和首尔又没有离得很远。朴志晟没有回答，抱得他更紧了一些。

我很开心。中学到高中，可以遇到仁俊东赫哥，帝努哥和渽民哥，还有旭熙，认识敏亨哥也不错。一起练习一起唱歌的时间真的很开心，当然最幸福的事情是遇到你。呀，朴志晟你知道的吧。我比你想象中要更爱你。

可能以后会分手。钟辰乐亲了亲他的发旋，继续说我们不要害怕恋爱，也不要害怕分手，不要害怕在一起，也不要害怕分离。

朴志晟抱得更紧了，钟辰乐说你轻一点我要喘不过来气了。朴志晟听话松了一些。

我说的你听到了吗，志晟。

朴志晟带着鼻音说我听到了，你不要随便爱上别人，也不要随便因为我们不在一个地方就分手。

我不可能随便爱上别的人。钟辰乐的语气很认真，朴志晟听到他继续说，因为我这辈子有生以来唯一最爱的人是你，可能以后会变，但我知道我再也不会像爱你这样爱其他人了。

不要啦，我还是比较希望你永远被爱。如果我想你的话会飞去上海，到时候你来接我带我去玩。

嗯。

一言为定。

一言为定。

朴志晟拥抱着钟辰乐，就像拥抱着将要离开的小鸟。说没关系，我们从现在到以后在一起的每一个春天到夏天到一年四季，在一起的每一天都用力相爱吧。

志晟，再给我唱一遍吧。you and i。

朴志晟安静地唱着，声音像冲咖啡的流水声，音低低的很温暖又很深情，就这么在房间里回响。

You and I  
We don’t wanna be like them  
We can make it till the end  
Nothing can come between  
You and I

好像回望过去也没有做什么很认真很伟大的事，但就像朴志晟之前说过的，不管是什么只要能够带来快乐幸福就是最重要的吧，钟辰乐仔细地想了想，毕竟偶像派校园乐队也有春天。

End  
9k+  
20200605


End file.
